


I Love You To the Moon and Back

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on Taylor Swift's song "Ronan," so if you know the song, you have been warned! This was written before we knew Ari was a girl, plus it's a boy in the song, so Will and Gabi had a boy in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You To the Moon and Back

Will bolts upright with a cry and runs his fingers through his hair. Sonny immediately slides behind him and wraps his arms around Will’s waist. He places soft kisses on Will’s bare shoulders and back and gently rocks him back and forth, not saying anything, just giving Will the quiet comfort he knows he needs.

It’s been like this for a week now, the most horrible week in Will’s life, the week since Gabi called him in hysterics to tell him that their son had been killed in a hit-and-run accident.

It’s been the same every night. He tries to sleep but he only has nightmares. He closes his eyes to block out reality but only ends up seeing it more clearly. He wakes up screaming and Sonny is right there, holding him, keeping him safe.

Tears sting at the corners of his eyes and his body involuntarily shivers, from heartache, from fear, from exhaustion. Sonny squeezes his arms around Will’s waist more tightly and asks the same question he does whenever Will wakes up from his nightmares, “You wanna talk about it?” 

Sonny knows what the nightmare was about, has had some of his own, but he asks anyway. He sees Will’s lip tremble and hears Will’s shaky breath as he opens his mouth to speak.

"He was playing with his little toys," Will says hoarsely. "He was laughing and I was chasing him around the room, trying to catch him."

Sonny blinks back tears himself, remembers a time when Will did chase Jake around their living room, when Will would tickle his son and they would all laugh together.

Will pulls his knees to his chest and buries his face in his arms. Sonny falls back onto the pillows and pulls Will with him. He guides Will’s head to his chest and cradles him in his arms, whispering quiet words that Will needs his rest in order to get through the following day. Will chokes back a sob but nods and closes his eyes and falls into a fitful and restless sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Will wakes up shaking and thoroughly unrested and clinging tightly to Sonny. It’s just light outside and Will blinks to let his eyes adjust to the semi-darkness. Sonny is sleeping so he extricates himself from his husband and walks zombie-like to the window.

As he stares blankly out into the early morning, Will is quite sure he’ll never be ready for the events of today. He turns around and sinks to the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees, lets the emptiness of the house and his life overwhelm and crush him.

Memories of the last four years flash across his mind: blue eyes so much like his looking back into his own; first words; first steps; little feet dancing around their house to nothing but the music in his head; the pressure of a tiny body jumping on the bed, waking him and Sonny up in the mornings; small fingers clasped tightly in his hand as they walked through Horton Town Square; Gabi’s call; rushing to the hospital; falling into Sami’s arms as the doctors tell them there was nothing they could do; the horrid crushing feeling of the loss of a child; telling the family; making arrangements; wondering what he did to deserve this; thinking maybe it’s his ultimate punishment for lying all those years ago.

When he looks up, Will sees Sonny in bed watching him. Sonny face crumbles when he sees the dead look in Will’s eyes. He slips out of bed and pads over to Will, sits down on the floor next to him, wraps an arm around his shoulder.

Will rests his head against Sonny’s and whispers brokenly, “I can’t go.”

"I’ll be right by your side the whole time. I won’t let go of your hand. I promise. We’ll get through it together," Sonny assures him, though he knows he’ll need the support just as much as Will will; he loves Jake just as much as Will does.

They sit silently for nearly an hour before Sonny suggests they get ready, that they don’t want to be late.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Will sits at a table in the Brady Pub, his hands over his face, his emotional exhaustion all-encompassing and crushing.

Rafe’s dragged Gabi to his house, taking care of her after she nearly fainted at the cemetery, and has left Will to deal with the guests, the empty, useless condolences.

He hears Sami and Lucas talking quietly at a table, he thinks with Sonny, knows that they’re trying to figure out what to do with the pile of flowers that means nothing, how to usher out the few stragglers who feel the need to say something, anything to Will.

Will senses a body next to him and lifts his face from his hands to see Sonny sitting down in the chair next to his.

"Do you want to go home, baby?"

Will nods imperceptibly and stands up, waves limply to his parents, and heads out the door. Sonny gives Sami and Lucas a sad look and follows Will who is already in the Square on his way home when Sonny catches up to him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

When Sonny gets out of the shower a half an hour later, he finds the bedroom empty and panics. Will is no state to wander around the town unaccompanied. Worried, Sonny quickly throws on a pair of sweat pants and hurries to search the house.

He runs through the living room, kitchen, and laundry room but Will is nowhere to be found. He makes his way back up the stairs, prepared to go out in the town, when he hears muffled sobbing coming from one of the bedrooms. As soon as he figures out which one, he feels foolish for not having looked there first.

He makes his way over to the room and pushes open the door to Jake’s bedroom. His heart shatters into a million pieces when he finds Will crying, rocking back and forth on the floor of the closet, clutching Jake’s tiny clothes to his chest.

Sonny drops to the floor next Will, much like he’d done earlier that day, and wraps his arms completely and securely around Will. Will immediately breaks down and cries even harder, screams a lung-ripping scream into Sonny’s shoulder that sends silent tears cascading down Sonny’s own cheeks, shakes and sobs until he has no more tears to shed.

After what feels like days but is not even an hour, Will is so emotionally and physically tired that Sonny nearly has to carry him back to their room. They crawl into their bed together and Will limply curls up into Sonny’s side.

Sonny kisses the top of his head, runs his fingers soothingly through the blonde hair, whispers sweet nothings he knows won’t make Will feel any better but will provide him with a comfort he desperately needs.

After a few seconds, Sonny notices that Will’s breathing has become shallow and even, knows that Will has fallen asleep, and hopes beyond all hope that Will can find some semblance of peace, even if only for a moment, before the nightmares he knows will come begin again.


End file.
